My life with you
by animerules96
Summary: Amu is now with Ikuto. She's in High school while Ikuto is in college. Since he has concerts and other stuff to do he and Amu don't really really have time with each other, But that never stopped them. This story is just about their life together as a couple. AmuxIkuto UtauxKukai SoukaxArtuo. I hope you give it a chance!
1. Summer time

Animerules96: I made this story out of boredom sorry if its bad.

Amu: That's good but don't forget to finish your other story

Ikuto: Ya I'm not yet with Amu so I demand you to finish it!

Animerules96: Ohhh Shut up Ikuto I'll give her Tadase if you're mean to me again.

Ikuto: Fine…

Amu: Poor Ikuto…. Hehehe

Animerules96: I don't own anything

Amu: Except the plot line

* * *

Amu waited for Ikuto to come pick her up in school like she would always do. He was a little late today because he was getting ready for a concert with Utau. Utau was over Ikuto and gave Kukai a chance, which wasn't so bad since they would always compete with each other. For Amu everything was still the same even Ikuto being a perverted hentai neko.

"Amu-koi what are you thinking about?" Someone said wrapping their arms around her waist.

"Hmmm… What took you so long Ikuto-koi?" Amu said turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck. Ikuto just smirked and pulled Amu closer then he captured her lips into a passionate kiss. Amu kissed back even if she knew there were still some students there. Ikuto pulled away because he knows he will go too far if he didn't stop. Amu blushed and hid her face in Ikuto's chest. Ikuto smirked and pulled Amu away towards his car. He opened the door for Amu and waited for her to get in before getting in the driver's side. He brought Amu to his place, it was ok for Amu's mom because she trusted Ikuto and Amu would always sneak there if she didn't let her go. Ikuto still didn't have his own house yet since his parents won't let him have one, since he wasn't married yet. They entered the house and walked towards the stairs only to be spotted by his mom.

"Hello Amu" She said with a smile. Amu smiled back and went over to hug her. Ikuto didn't really have a problem about Amu hugging family memeber but if it was Kukai or Nadehiko he will get all protective. After a while Artuo came out from the music room and gave Amu a hug as well.

"Ikuto your going to have a concert soon so start practicing" Artuo said. When Amu heard this she knew one thing and that was Ikuto wasn't going to be able to spend that much time with her because he has to practice a lot.

"But I won't be able to spend time with Amu and I just had a concert" Ikuto whined. Amu couldn't help but giggle at him. She went over to Ikuto and held his hand which made him look at her.

"Don't worry Ikuto" Amu said with a smile on her face. Ikuto couldn't help but smirk back at her. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the forhead.

"Are you sure? " Ikuto asked just to make sure. He doesn't like seeing Amu sad especially if it's because of him.

"Ya, I don't mind. Its almost break so I can come over duing your practices if you like..." Amu said with a blush on her face. She tried to hide it but failed because Ikuto grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"Of course I would want you here during my practices" Ikuto said with a smirk on his face, making Amu blushed harder. Artuo and Souka couldn't help but smile at the couple. Artuo was also like that when he was Ikuto's age. He didn't like having concerts because he knew he couldn't spend time with Souka.

"Is it ok with you?" Amu asked, not wanting to make eye contact because of the reaction she might get.

"Of course Amu, don't worry about it. Especialy if it means Ikuto will practice somemore." Artuo said followed by a laugh. Ikuto couldn't help but get mad at his dad but he just let it go after a while when he also saw Amu laughing along with him.

It was already their break and Amu got permission to sleep over because Utau begged her mom to let her. Since Amu's mom was scared that Amu might just end up sleeping with Ikuto and not really spending time with Utau. Utau has been busy with concerts so she doesn't get to spen enought time with Amu any more. Kukai goes touring with her so it isn't a problem, she just missed girl time with Amu.

"How was your tour Utau?"Amu asked while painting her nails. Utau got her hoocked on nail polish so she always brought home nail polish for Amu and other stuff.

"Fun since Kukai was with me the whole time but I was missing girl time with you!" Utau replied rolling around in her bed. Amu continued to pain her nails midnight blue and adding a cat sticker. Once she was done she looked up at Utau.

"At least Kukai was with you." Amu said moving up so she could sit on the bed.

"True, but still girl time!" Utau said hitting Amu with a pillow. Amu couldn't help but laugh at her childish attitude that pops out every now and then. She grabbed another pillow and hit Utau with it. They just kept on hitting each other until the door opened to revile Souka.

"What are the two of you doing?" She said once she closed the door behind her.

"Nothing just playing" Utau replied. They both let go of their pillow and sat up properly after fixing their clothes.

"Lets go to the mall, your father and Ikuto are still rehersing and it doesn't seem to end." Souka said. Amu knew Ikuto would be practicing a lot since it was an important concert for him.

"Sure, I'm game. What about you Amu?" Utau replied.

"Sure" Amu said with a smile. Souka smiled at the two of them and told them to get ready. She left while they were getting. Amu was wearing a black and blue checkered skirt and a white tank top with some black chucks and a black shoulder bag. Utau on the other hand decided to go for a lavender dress with white ballet flats and a white clutch bag. They left the room so they could met up with Souka down stairs. When they arrived downstair Souka still wasn't there so they decided to go to the music room. Ikuto was still practicing while Artuo was just listening. Amu knocked before opening the door for her and Utau. Ikuto stopped playing, placed his violin down and went over to Amu.

"Where are you going?" He asked. His face in her hair taking in her strawberry scent and making him more relaxed.

"Shopping with your mom and Utau today since your till practicing." She replied giggling a little at him. The door opened again and this time it was Souka that came in. She went toward Artuo and gave him a kiss on the cheeck.

"Lets go" She said to Amu and Utau. Both of them nooded in agreement. Amu placed a kiss on Ikuto's cheeck before leaving with his mom and sister. Amu didn't really have a problem shopping with them except for the fact they buy her clothes which are so expensive. She already tried to stop them but they don't listen to her at all, so she has no choice but to let them buy it for her.

"Which mall are we going to?" Amu asked when the car left the mansion.

"The new one that just opened." Utau answered. Amu knew why they choose that mall, it had a lot of expensive brands and not people are going since only the expensive brands where open the other shops where still close.

"Must we really go to that mall?"

"Of course, my dear. I'm not letting you pay that's why we choose that mall." Souka replied with a big grin on her face.

'What did I get myself into?!' Amu thought before staring out the window.

* * *

Animerules96: Sorry if it is short. I'll try to update soon!

Amu: Please read and review!

Thanks to those who read. I'm sorry if it isn't that nice. I'll try to do better


	2. Shopping trip

Animerules96: Hey guys sorry for the late update. I'm super busy and I don't really have enough time to write the new chapter.

Amu: At least you updated, its better now then never.

Ikuto: Why did you take so long?! I was getting bored!

Amu: Oh, Ikuto Shut up or else!

Animerules96: Ya Ikuto or else I'll change the whole story

Ikuto: Fine, Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara but I wish I did so it will end with Ikuto and Amu happily ever after. Since Amuto is the best paring in Shugo chara beside Kutau and Rimahiko.

* * *

Amu will never understand why she continues to go shopping with Ikuto's sister and mother. She always knew how it will end up, they buy everything they want even for Amu with out even letting her spend some money at all. She doesn't want to be rude but sometimes she feel guilty having them buy all those brand stuff for her. She was brought up by a good family and had manners, sometimes she wish she had enough courage to tell them to stop. If it was just her and Utau then she would tell her but if its with the mom she wouldn't because she doesn't want her to feel bad. As they were walking along shops Amu saw this cute key chain that caught her eye. She excussed herself from Souka and Utau and went to check it out. Amu entered the store quickly so Souka and Utau will not notice her.

"Excuse me but may I see that charm on display?" Amu asked the sales lady standing by the counter.

"Of course one moment please" She replied and left to get the charm Amu was asking for. Amu waited patiently till she got back browsing through the charm catalouge they had on display. The sales lady came back with the charm Amu was eyeing a while ago.

"Here you go miss" She handed Amu the cat charm she asked for.

"We have a special today miss, if you buy 5 charms you get a discount but if you buy 10 charms you get 2 of them free" She said to Amu. The charms weren't that expensive and she could get Ikuto and herself a pair of matching charms.

"Ok, may I please see the other charms you have?" Amu asked.

"We have all the charms in the catalouge just pick out the ones you like" Amu started to choose which charms she wanted for her and Ikuto. Once she finished choosing she ended up with 15 charms. Since the sales lady could see that she couldn't decide which charms to give up decided to give her 5 of them free. Amu couldn't believe it at first but thanked her so much. The charms for Ikuto were all placed on a key chain, the strings holding it had all different lenghts so it wasn't hard to notice it while Amu's was on a bracelet. Each of them got 7 charms each while the other one was split into the two of them. It was a heart that said 'Amuto' Amu had it made in the shop when she heard about their special sale. After paying and having it placed in a nice box Amu left with a big smile on her face. She can't wait to give Ikuto his little present, but still Amu knew this was nothing compared to all the gifts he has given her. Sometimes Amu feels guilty with the gifts Ikuto buys her because its always so nice and expensive, sometimes she even questions why Ikuto choose a girl like her out of all the girls he could have. But Ikuto always knew what to do whenever Amu was like this, he knew what to say and what to do just to bring the smile back to her face. Amu felt her phone vibrate from inside her bag, she brought it out and answered it.

"Yes Utau?" Amu said. She didn't even need to look because she knew Ikuto was still in practice, Rima was on a date with Nagi, Yaya was busy baby sitting so the only left would be Utau.

"Where are you?" Utau asked.

"By the fountain." Amu replied.

"Wait there we'll come and get you" Utau said before hanging up. Amu sat at the end of the fountain waiting for Utau and Souka while playing with the charms on her bracelet. All the charms on her bracelet represent Ikuto in a way and the last charm which is a pair with his, it was special to her. She was to busy playing with her charms that she didn't see Utau and Souka approach her.

"Amu. Hey Amu" Utau said.

"Ah- Sorry Utau" Amu said with a smile. She grabbed her bag and the other bags she was carrying and stood up.

"Where did you get that bracelet Amu?" Souka asked. Amu looked at her hand before replying.

"I'm not sure of the name but they were having a special" Amu said with a smile. She really didn't know the name and it wan't on the bag either. She was to distracted with the charms to even notice the name of the store.

"It's fine. We got you some more clothes. Lets just get something to eat then head home?" Souka said. Utau was the one who choosed everything they got for Amu since she kepy on hidding her grin.

"Sure" Utau and Amu replied together. They went to the food court and got some crepes for them to take home and eat with Artuo and Ikuto.

Once back in the Tsukiyomi mansion, Ikuto and Artuo greeted them by the door and to Utau's suprise Kukai was their as well.

"Welcome back! How was your shopping trip?" Artuo asked them, knowing full well of the answer.

"We had so much fun. How was Ikuto at rehersals today?" Souka asked and answered.

"He's getting there." Artuo replied. He had to leave Souka first since the driver was asking her where he should put the shopping bags. Souka just told him to leave it in the living room since she still needs to sort them out. Artuo, Ikuto, Amu, Kukai and Utau all followed Souka and the driver into the living room. Once the driver placed all the bags on the floor he left. Souka started opening the bags and dumping everthing on the floor. They didn't have it sorted in the shops because they knew it would take to much time and they wouldn't have enough time to shop. Amu didn't bother helping at all since, one Ikuto's arms we're around her waist and two Ikuto wouldn't let her help either way. The maids brought in the crepes they brought home, good thing Amu told them they should buy one more in case someone gets hungry.

"Mom how much clothes did you buy?" Ikuto asked as he ate the slice of crepe Amu fed him.

"I'm not sure, their were a lot of new shops that opened and Amu left us for a while so me and Utau just bought clothes that would look good on her" Souka replied while folding some clothes and putting it in a pile. Once Utau was finished she started to help her mom sort out the clothes, but for Amu, Ikuto still wouldn't let her go.

"Finished! Amu go try this on!" Utau said. She pulled Amu away from Ikuto and handed her the dress then pushing her to the bathrom.

"Try it on Amu, you weren't with use when we bought it so we won't know if it looks good on you." Utau said again. Amu just let out a sigh and went to change. Ikuto glared at Utau but she gave him a wink which ment it was suppose to make him happy so he returned her wink with his smirk.

'What did I get myself into?! I want to give Ikuto his gift already.' Amu said while changing. She didn't bother looking at teh mirror anymore since she wants to finish this already. She stepped out and went straight to the living room. Everyone was busy talking before Amu stepped in, the room suddenly feel silent scaring Amu. She turned to Ikuto and he had his signature smirk on his face scaring Amu.

"It looks so good on you!" Utau and Souka said in union. Amu turned around and saw her reflection. She was wearing a sking tight midnight blue dress, it was mid thigh and showed some clevage it had no sleeves and it was backless as well.

"Utau! Why did you get me this?!" Amu complained.

"I really don't know but when I saw it I thought of you immediatly" Utau said with a smile on her face. Amu was furious with her. She was about to say something but Ikuto lifted her bridal style suprising her.

"I-Ik-Ikuto put me down!" Amu protested but it all fell to deaft ears.

"Your stuff has already been brought to his room" Souka said following up since Ikuto and Amu were already out of the living room.

Ikuto didn't bother listening to Amu's protest and just proceeded up the stairs. He went straight to his room so he and Amu could have some private time. The maids and butlers were already use to this since it happens on a daily basis. Once in the room Ikuto placed Amu down on the bed and layed down next to her.

"Finally! Ikuto don't do that ever again!" Amu said as she turned to face Ikuto.

"But you liked it Amu-koi" Ikuto teased and sat up. Amu couldn't help but blush, Ikuto knew he won this round and smirked before pulling Amu down with him to lay down on the bed.

"Bully-" Amu didn't bother finished her sentence anymore and just hid her face in Ikuto's chest. Ikuto wrapped his arms aroung her waist pulling her closer to him.

"Oh before I forget I got you something." Amu said while sitting up. She reached for the paper bags at the side of Ikuto's bed until she felt the one she wanted. She handed it to Ikuto and gave him a kiss on the cheeck after.

"Thank you" Ikuto said and opened the bag and pulled out a nice looking box. He opened it and saw key chain with different lenghts of string attached to it. Each string holds a charm that he knew it had a meaning to each one of them. He looked towards Amu and saw a blush on her face.

"What's with the sudden gift Amu-koi~?" Ikuto asked moving closer to her.

"I...um-... I just...wanted...to...give...you...something" Amu replied hiding her blush. Ikuto smirked and pulled her to his lap. Amu opened her hands and Ikuto placed the key chain on her hand.

"Each charm represent me and the last charm is a pair to mine." Amu said pulled up her sleeves, showing Ikuto the charms. He seemed to get it know. He reached for his violin which is on the other side of the bed and placed it on the bed. Amu moved out of his lap and hooked the key chain on the violin case.

"Thank you Amu" Ikuto said and kissed the back of her head. Amu pulled Ikuto down along with her. Tomorrow she would be leaving for the states with Ikuto, Utau, Artuo and Souka. Her parents are ok with it since adults with be there with her.

* * *

Thank you for reading the story!

Please review!


	3. Let's begin summer

Animerules96: Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!

Amu: You took a long time

Ikuto: That's because she was busy with school, couldn't you be patient Amu~

Amu: Pervert!

Animerules96: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: Peach pit owns shugo chara. I wish I did so the anime will end up as I wanted it to which is an AMUTO ending.

* * *

Amu already finished packing for the states. All her things were already in the Tsukiyomi house hold all that was left was for all of them to board Easter's private jet, which now belongs to Aruto but he is handing it to Ikuto. Amu was in Utau's room getting ready.

"Hey Utau, how long are we staying?" Amu asked while fixing her hair. Utau just stepped out of the bathroom just in time to hear Amu.

"I'm not sure myself. I have concerts in different places so I'm not sure when we are leaving. But more or less a month out of Japan" Utau replied. Amu was done fixing her hair so she was now helping Utau dry her hair with the hair dryer. Amu's parent's were ok with her being gone for a while since Souka and Aruto talked to them personally taking full responsibility of her. Amu felt a bit ashamed at first because they had to talk to her parents but they didn't mind at all.

"Utau, Amu are you finished?" It was Souka calling from outside. Utau fixed her hair to her signature pony tails before standing up and opening the door. Souka stepped in and approached the bed where some of their stuff were placed.

"How long will we be gone mama?" Utau asked after putting lip gloss.

"Two months" She replied. Amu was a bit shocked, this would be the longest time she spends with them. The three of them left the room to met up with Aruto and Ikuto downstairs. Once down stairs Ikuto immediately wrapped his arms around Amu waist pulling her closer to him.

"You ready Amu-koi?" Ikuto whispered into her ear

"For?" Amu asked even if she knew what he was talking about already.

"Spending two months with me?" Ikuto replied with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Ikuto! Amu's also my friend if you forgot that!" Utau countered back before Amu was able to reply him.

"Shut up Utaa, Kukai is coming with us as well" Ikuto replied her with a smirk on his face making his very own sister blush at his comment.

All of them made their way to the airport, they would be meeting Kukai there already since he wanted to spend sometime with his family before leaving, Utau didn't have a problem wit it because Kukai was really gone for a long time and his family misses him as well. Being the owner of easter had a lot of benefits like a private plane which comes very handy for them. Ikuto, Amu and Utau were in a cafe waiting for Kukai to arrived. Apparently Utau booked a modeling gig for her and Amu without even consulting Amu, now Amu is mad at her but thanks to Ikuto she finally cooled down just in time since Kukai was already approaching them.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late, my mom wouldn't let me leave the house" Kukai said while rubbing the back of his head. Utau stood up and gave him a hug.

"At least your here." Utau said and looked up at him with a big smile on her face. Amu gave Kukai a hug as well which made Ikuto jealous again.

"Let's go" Ikuto sadi and held Amu's hand as they made their way to where his parents where. They arrived at the airport run way, Souka and Artuo were already there with the pilot.

"Ready to go kids?" Artuo asked. All of them nodded their heads in agreement before entering the plane. Ikuto sat next to Amu, Kukai sat next to Utau and Artuo sat next to Souka. tha plane ride would take them 18 hours, Japan to America would really take a long time to get there. Their going to stop over at Europe to fuel up then head straight to America. Half way to th flight Amu was already asleep against Ikuto's chest. To make sure Amu was comfortable in her sleep Ikuto sat side ways, placing the arms rest in between them up then had Amu sit on his lap so her back was against his chest the whole time. Souka was still reading her book, Artuo was looking through some music sheets, Kukai and Utau were watching something on the laptop and Ikuto was just enjoying having his little ichigo in his arms. He wanted to fall to sleep as well but he was scared his ichigo will get cold, luckily Souka got each on of them blankets and she help Ikuto. Once he was sure Amu would be warm enough he slowly closed his eyes and let sleep take over him. He was having a bit of a hard time because of Utau and Kukai since the two of them wouldn't stop laughing but he still tried his best to shut them out which he successfully did and was able to let sleep take over him at last. Utau kinda figured out they should keep quit when she notice the time in her laptop it was already late. She looked around her and saw her parents asleep as well as her big brother and his girlfriend.

"Kukai I think we should go to bed" Utau said to her boyfriend, Kukai looked around and saw every one was already asleep so he just wrapped his arms around Utau's waist and pulled her closer.

"Let's go to sleep now" Kukai whispered in her ears before closing his eyes.

Once all of them woke up they were all in America already, Amu was still asleep so Ikuto had to carry her but he was used to it already. Amu still wasn't used to traveling a lot so she usually sleeps the whole time when they are traveling. Kukai was already used to it because he has to compete in other countries or go on tour with Utau. Ikuto has tours as well with his father or his sister and Souka would go with them, but Amu would only go rarely so she wasn't that used to it at all. They went first to the hotel where Ikuto placed Amu on the bed and went to take a shower. Amu eventually woke up and notice she wasn't on the plane anymore. She slowly sat up and looked around, she heard water running so it meant she was in the hotel room already with Ikuto in the shower. She stood up and stretched before opening her luggage. She wanted to change her clothes already but she also wanted to take a shower. She was about to sit back down when Ikuto came out from the bathroom. He was only wearing his jeans and a towel over his shoulders.

"Good evening Amu-koi~ How was your nap?" Ikuto asked and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to his chest and making her drop the clothes she got.

"It was lovely, thanks for carrying me all the way here" Amu said and placed a small kiss on Ikuto's lips before pulling away and grabbing her clothes of the floor. Ikuto was about to pull her again but she went straight to the bathroom. If she got a chance to tease Ikuto she would because Ikuto always tease her. Amu felt so relax the shower felt so nice and the water was just right, but she knew she can't stay in the shower forever. While she was washing her hair she notice that her bracelet felt heavier. She rinsed her hair before looking at it, she noticed a new charm on her bracelet.

'When did I get this?' Amu said in her mind. She finished her shower and changed in to her new clothes. Her holes wardrobe was courtesy of Souka and Utau. She was wearing a checked blue and black mini skirt with leggings that had whole in them and a simple white and red top with a belt hanging on her waist. She stepped out of the bathroom only to be enveloped in a hug by Ikuto.

"You took your time Amu-koi~" Ikuto whispered in her ear.

"Sorry Ikuto-koi, but thank you for the new charm" Amu said and turned around to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Did you open it?" Ikuto asked her. She shook her head in response. Ikuto took her hand and opened the new charm, it had a picture of the two of them on their first date. Amu had Ice cream on her cheek to Ikuto licked it and Utau took a picture of them with out them knowing.

"Thank you" Amu said and hugged him, she couldn't stop the tears from flowing but she didn't even know why she was crying. Ikuto hugged her closer and tighter and placed a kiss on her forehead. Once Amu has finally calmed down the two of them left to met up with Utau, Souka and Artuo .

* * *

Amu: Wow you finally finished!

Animerules96: Ya sorry I took a while

Ikuto: At least now it's uploaded.

Amu: Please read and review


	4. A day before the concert

Animerules96: I'm finally on break!

Amu: Yeah! That means you'll be able to update more?

Animerules96: I'll hope so, I still have other summer activities to do.

Ikuto: Really!? Your already on break why must you do other stuff?

Animerules96: I have no choice.

Amu: It's ok!

Ikuto: Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Peach Pit owns Shugo chara. If I did own Shugo chara it would have ended perfectly with AMUTO!

* * *

Everyone was in the cafe outside the looby waiting for Amu and Ikuto to arrive. Souka was about to call them but stopped because Artuo saw them coming.

"You guys took your time." Utau said almost smashing the cup back on the table.

"Sorry I took a shower and lost track of time" Amu said will rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh, I thought the two of you were having some fun time" Kukai said with a smirk on his face. Amu immediately blushed, she was turning so red Kukai couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Kukai shut up!" Amu said angrily and she was sill blushing like mad. Every one laughed at Amu and Ikuto just wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her to his lap so she could sit down. He already ordered for the two of them, a hot chocolate with extra milk for him and a chocolate strawberry frappuccino for Amu. The barista brought the drinks Ikuto ordered even attempted to flirt with him but Utau scared her with her death glare.

"Honestly Amu keep you man in cheek you might loose him" Utau said taking a sip of the espresso she ordered.

"Don't worry Utau, no one will take me away from my Amu-kio~" Ikuto said and placed a kiss on Amu's cheek. Amu couldn't helped but blush again, she took her drink from the table and started to drink. This became her favorite drink because Ikuto had it made in the cafe Easter owns, he had it made as an anniversary gift to her.

"What about you Utau? Kukai is always surrounded by cheerleaders and fans so shouldn't you be careful with him as well?" Amu asked back, Utau almost chocked on her espresso.

"Amu,Amu,Amu, Utau has nothing to worry about. I wouldn't trade her for any one of them" Kukai said and placed his arm on Utau's shoulder. Souka and Artuo couldn't help but smile at them they really cared and loved for their partner. Once they were finished they left the cafe and went to check out the auditorium where Utau and Ikuto would be performing together. Amu has seen some of their performances live but this place was just so big. She would be staying in front of the VIP section with Souka, Artuo and Kukai. There was a fence that was a in between the stage and the VIP section and thats where Amu, Souka, Artuo and Kukai usually stay if the places are big but if it was small they would stay back stage. This would be their first American tour and Ikuto was happy that he would be with Amu and Utau was happy that she would be with Kukai during their whole tour plus their parents.

"When will the concert be?" Amu asked Souka, Artuo was busy on stage with Ikuto and Utau.

"Tomorrow night so this is the only time they can practice on stage" Souka said. Amu and Kukai just nodded in agreement.

It was already dinner time when they finished rehearsals. Ikuto and Utau were already tired but they still decided to go out for dinner instead of just ordering room service. They wanted Amu to have a memorable time even if Amu was okay with just eating in the hotel. Utua, Ikuto, Kukai and Artuo all had to wear a disguise before going to the restaurant. Artuo decided they should have dinner in a five star restaurant so after rehearsals they all went back to the hotel and change. He had the hotel reserve a table for them as well as a car to take them with a driver. Once they were finished changing they met up in the lobby with everyone else. Amu was a bit scared because she wasn't really good with all the high class etiquette and she was afraid to screw up.

"Don't worry Amu" Ikuto whispered into her ear once they got into the car. Ikuto held her hand the whole way while rubbing her knuckles trying to comfort here. Utau and Kukai were already used to it because they have to attend parties and sometimes its a very formal party. Ikuto would attend as well but usually he was lazy and was on the phone with Amu. Souka and Artuo already taught Amu a little, they try to teach her little by little because Amu sometimes forgot it. Usually Ikuto was always distracting her or Utau.

"We've arrived" The driver said before stepping out and opening the door for them. The guys were the first ones and each one of them helped their girls out. Artuo and Souka were first, then Utau and Kukai then Amu and Ikuto. It was normal for them to enter last because Ikuto would usualy pull Amu away and go some where else only to get scolded by his parents but it still doesn't work.

"Reservation under the clover hotel" Artuo told the guy in the front desk. The attendant checked the computer before asking a waiter to bring them to their table. Every thing looked so organized and every one there was really dressed in formal attire making Amu feel so slef consciouse.

"Ikuto~" Amu said holding his hand tighter. She was getting scared already because every one there was looking at them and Amu avoid eye contact.

"Don't worry Amu" Ikuto said and kissed her hand that he was holding. Amu felt a bit better, but there was still fear in her. She tried her best to stay calm till they reach their table. Ikuto, being the gentleman he is pulled out Amu's chair for her and pushed her in as well as Kukai and Artuo. They were each given a menu and was offered a glass of wine or champagne, every one accepted except Amu and Kukai. Even if there were already adults their to watch them, Souka and Artuo, the two of them still didn't accept. Every one decided they would go with chef's menu, which includeds apetizers, main course, soup and desert.

"Don't worry Amu, if you don't know anything we'll help you" Souka said with a smile on her face. Amu just smiled back and was happy that Souka would help her.

"Artuo? Is that you?" Some one said from the back. All of them turned around and saw a girl and guy walking towards them. Artuo stood up and had a big smile on his face when he finally recognized the couple approaching them.

"Kaito! Megumi!" Artuo couple made their way even faster and they to had a big smile on their face.

"It's been so long! How have you been?" Kaito asked. Souka stood up and hugged Megumi, they have known each other for a long time ever since Souka and Artuo got married.

"I'm good. My children are on tour right now" Artuo replied.

"Why won't you guys join us?" Megumi asked after letting go of Souka.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. We can catch up some other time" Souka said with a smile on her face.

"None sense, you can join us in our private room" Megumi said with smile on her face. Artuo and Souka had a questionable look on their faces after she said that.

"This restaurant belongs to Kaito's family. This is the branch we always go to so we are the ones that manage it" Megumi followed up.

"We'll... Is it ok with you guy?" Artuo asked the four of them.

"We don't mind" Ikuto said, his arm was on Amu's shoulder.

"Follow us" Kaito said with a smile on his face. He and Artuo were still talking while walking as well as Souka and Megumi and the other four were just following them.

"Do you know who they are?" Amu whispered to Utau and Ikuto.

"I'm not sure either, we'll find out later" Ikuto replied. They made their way to the second floor of the restaurant. A waiter opened the door for them before leaving and telling the other waiters that they have been moved.

"I forgot to introduce you. Megumi, Kaito this is Ikuto and Utau. The one with pink hair is Ikuto's girlfriend Amu and the on with brown hair is Utau's boyfriend Kukai" Artuo said with a smile on his face. All four of them bowed and smiled at them. They all took their seats and the waiters came in with their orders. They were all talking and getting to know each other the whole time but most of the questions revolved around the tour and how Japan was already. The pastry chef came up and served their deserts personally.

"Yeah! Chocolate!" Ikuto said once he got his desert. He really loved chocolate but he loves Amu more then Chocolate.

"If anyone doesn't want theirs I'm open for donations" Ikuto said with a cheesy grin on his face. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at him, Amu had a smile on her face before giving her desert to Ikuto. He gave her a smile and kissed her cheek before feeding her some of the chocolate mousse cake.

Everyone was now awake trying their best not to fall asleep once more but it was proving to be a bit difficult especially for Amu, she still wasn't used to anything yet. Ikuto decided to let her sleep in for a bit until he was done showering so she could rest some more. He placed a kiss on Amu's forehead before heading to the bathroom. While in the shower Amu woke up but she still had jet lag and it was annoying her. She just decided to lie back down and close her eyes, she wasn't use to different time slots yet and it was a bit hard to adapt to it. The water in the shower turned of but Amu didn't hear this because she fell back asleep. Ikuto exited the bathroom, only wearing jeans and he had a towel on his shoulders, and went to the bed to try to wake up Amu.

"Amu, it's time to wake up" Ikuto said shaking Amu a bit. She started to move a bit but still she wasn't awake. Ikuto decided to play a little trick on her. He placed a kiss on her forehead, then her nose, then her left cheek, then her right cheek, and then her lips, Ikuto could feel her starting to kiss back so she decided to pull away. "Come on sleeping beauty it's time to get up" Ikuto said with a smirk on his face. Amu slowly opened her eyes and sat up with a pout on her face.

"I was enjoying that" She said. Ikuto couldn't help but laugh at her and place a kiss on her lips this time and he didn't bother pulling back.

"Better?" Ikuto asked after their kiss

"Yup" Amu said and stood up grabbing her clothes and heading to the bathroom but before going she placed a quick kiss on Ikuto's cheek.

* * *

Animerules96: Finished! Finally!

Amu: At least your done, why didn't you write about the concert already?

Animeurles96: I wanted it to be a different chapter for it, that's why.

Ikuto: Please read and review


End file.
